


Graduation Presents

by phoenixloverful



Series: The Mess We Made [6]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blow Jobs, Graduation, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixloverful/pseuds/phoenixloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation Day is here, and Jared isn't as excited as he ought to be. The whole situation with Misha has put him out, and he can't get over their breakup. But today's the day he's leaving high school behind. Will it also be the day he leaves his high school romance in the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Presents

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All mistakes are my own, and all the people own themselves. This didn't happen unfortunately. Are you guys liking the story? Anything you want to see? Leave me comments, please?

Jared's month had progressed from bad to worse. After the incident at the grocery store, Jared had no further run ins with Misha. He assumed it was because the other man had to return to college to take final exams and whatnot, but he couldn't be sure. Misha had once again taken to ignoring Jared's phone calls and texts.

His mood worsened, as well. The normally cheerful Jared was replaced with a tightly coiled spring of emotion, ready to snap at any giving moment. He stormed around his house with his head down, sulking and drowning himself in copious amounts of overly sweet ice cream. He knew people were worried about him, his mom expressed her concern whenever she felt Jared was too exhausted by long shifts at the coffee house to argue with her. 

School was finally coming to a close for Jared. Other seniors started skipping classes more and more frequently until it seemed he was the only one sitting in class, watching the shitty, board approved movies the teachers put on to end the year. Graduation reared its ugly head, daunting to Jared given his current abysmal state of being. When Misha had graduated, he had been the first one to hug him. It was deemed acceptable to do in public given that everyone was hugging each other around them.

Later that night, Jared managed to talk his parents into letting him go out to a graduation party for some of his friends.Instead of going to the party as planned, Misha snuck them into an empty bedroom. Jared and Misha spent the entire night in the room. That night Jared let Misha fuck him for the first time, pain and pleasure blurring together in a swell of passion and happiness. For Jared, it was one of the best nights of his life. He woke up with Misha's back against his chest, face buried in the other boy's raven black hair, with a soreness radiating from his ass and a smile on his face. They stayed in bed until twelve, when Misha managed to urge Jared from the bed with the promise of greasy food. 

Looking back on that day, Jared realized that was the happiest he had ever felt, and his heart tightened unpleasantly in his chest. He couldn't do anything without hopelessly pining for Misha. But at the same time, he was out of his mind pissed at the other boy. Mad because he knew Misha didn't want to break up, was only doing this for what he perceived as 'best for Jared'. Which wasn't Misha's job. One part of him was angry at Misha for treating Jared like a child, the other was upset that Misha was being so fucking stubborn about the situation.

And, of all things, Jared was mad at himself. Misha was kind of right. He had promised to pay Jared back every cent of the bail money, and at the time Jared had smiled and nodded.But when it came down to it, Jared hadn't been able to swallow his pride and just take the money without arguing, which ultimately put him into this situation. Well, that and not having a filter between brain and mouth when he's angry. 

Now, Misha probably wouldn't come home from his college town and Jared had blown his chances of making up with him and Jared just couldn't get over it. He was crushed. He'd thought the one night stand he'd had would help him forget about Misha, but it seemed to just amplify his feeling for the shorter boy. He craved Misha's presence like a plant craved sunlight, an ever present ache added on to the burden of daily life. 

He realized that after nearly a month of being broken up, he should probably stop moping around and just get on with his life, but Jared knew the chances of that happening were slim to none. 

;;

Jared looked at himself in the mirror, twisting this way and that to survey his robe. The graduation robe was simple and blue, identical to everyone else's who would walk in the graduation line up. Due to his height, the robe barely swept past his knees, but he looked fine. His cap sat on the desk next to the mirror, the string poised and ready to sit atop Jared's head. Despite his mood, Jared grinned at his reflection. This time next year, he would be done with his freshman year of college. His experiences would be all new and probably fun, even though he would be at the same college as Misha. He was finally done with high school. Though he had never felt totally stifled like Misha often complained he did, he was looking forward to being completely himself and not having to hide his sexuality. 

His mom knocked on the open door and smiled at him through the mirror. He turned to her and held his arms out.

"So, how do I look?" He asked at his mom's already teary face. 

She rushed over to him, straightening his collar and patting down his hair.

"Gosh, Jared, you look....like a man, oh _god_. I'm sorry, baby, I really don't mean to cry," she reached up to wipe away a stray tear, "but, and don't tell the others or I will deny it, out of all my kids, I _know_ you'll go far. It's just too bad that's you'll be going far away from me," She laughed wetly.

Jared could feel the tears pricking his eyes as well. "Oh, mommy, I'll never be more than a phone call away," he choked out, leaning down to wrap his arms around his mother. Her tears wet his neck and collar, but he didn't care. He felt comforted and loved here in his mother's embrace. His mother, who had stood by him even when everyone was against him. 

His father shouted at them from the bottom of the stairs, compelling them to pull apart and go to the car. 

His father turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Well, son. Are you ready?"

;;

The entire ceremony was emotional for Jared. He smiled, and laughed, and cried as he hugged his way through the gaggle of friends and family surrounding him. His mother and sister cried through their makeup, his Great Aunt Merdle insisted on kissing both of his cheeks with her bright orange lipstick, his grandmother nearly fainted. He was invited to no less than ten parties, but he knew the one he planned on attending for most of the night. Chad slapped his back and whispered the invitation in his ear, enticing him with heavy duty vodka and rum. Jared just laughed and assured his best friend he'd be there. 

After pictures, he asked his parents if they cared that he went to the party. They all but pushed him to Chad's car, insisting he have a good time tonight, he earned it. Jared smiled and kissed his mother and hugged his family once more before taking off with Chad. 

;;

The party was, predictably, raging. Drunkenness and spirits was palpable in the air as girls and boys ground on each other. At least fifteen people were using the dining room table for body shots, someone had jizzed on the couch, and the distinct smell of marijuana and puke wafted through the air. Three people had fallen into the pool, and one person may or may not have a broken leg due to trying to jump onto the trampoline from the second floor balcony. 

And Jared was pleasantly buzzed. He could have sworn he saw Misha's messy mop of hair through the crowd, but instead of following it as he wanted, Chad dragged him to the drinks table and shoved a shot into his hand. Jared downed it without a second thought, wincing as the rum burned his throat.

"Hey, man, I didn't get to show you my graduation gift," Chad yelled to be heard over the cacophony of sound in the room. Jared nodded for Chad to lead the way, and Chad grabbed Jared's forearm and pulled him along. 

They went upstairs to the spare room. Chad stood back and encouraged Jared to open the door. Jared frowned, confused and opened it. Inside the room was dark, but there was a figure sitting on the bed. Jared was pushed from behind into the room and the door was slammed shut behind him.

"What the _HELL_ man?!" Jared screamed, pounding on the door. The bed squeaked as the other person in the room stood up.

"Jared, it's no use." Jared stopped banging on the door, turning instead to the other voice. 

" _Misha_? What the hell are you doing here?" He nearly shouted.

A voice came through the door. "I'm tired of Misha moping around the fucking dorm room," Jensen yelled.

"Yeah, and Jared, you've been such a moody dick since you two broke up," Chad added.

"So you're gonna stay in there until you make up, or else," they finished. Jared heard the scrape of a chair being pushed under the door. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jared tried again, rattling the doorknob. 

"Happy Graduation, Jay!" Chad yelled, his voice drifting down the hallway. Jared turned and slid down the door. 

"Well this is great,'' he said to no one in particular. Misha sighed loudly, sitting on the floor next to him. 

"I know. You should spend this time out there, having fun with the others. You should be hooking up with someone. 

Jared rolled his eyes, which went unnoticed in the dark. "Misha, I fucking told you I don't want anyone else," he replied angrily. His fists clenched at his sides. 

"But that was, like, a month ago?" Misha sounded confused.

"Yea, and for some reason, I _still_ haven't wanted to fuck someone that isn't you."

Misha lightly touched his arm, and Jared's stupid heart thumped stupidly hard. 

"Jared, once we get out of here, you need to at least date someone else. I don't want to keep you from living your life-," Misha was cut off when Jared rolled to his knees and crowded Misha against the wall.

"Listen to me, _Dmitri_. I am not some _child_ that you need to protect," Jared snarled. He could see the radiating blue of Misha's eyes this close to him, feel his breath ghosting across his neck. "I know what I want, dammit, and I know that you still want me, too. You don't need to make my decisions for me, Misha."

The other man was shaking under his hands, and Jared was worried he had scared him. But Misha surged up and kissed him, fierce and hot and passionate and everything Jared had missed the past month. Misha had gripped Jared's biceps hard, dragging him closer to his body, eager to be connected again. 

Jared pulled the two of them up and walked them to the bed, easing the smaller man down onto the soft comforter. Misha pulled himself onto the pillows at the top, watching the dark outline of Jared glide sensually over his body with slow, careful movements. Jared slid a hand down Misha's clothed chest, splaying wide around his waist as he blanketed Misha's body with his own and kissed him firmly. Misha whimpered slightly, and Jared smirked. He _knew_ Misha didn't want to leave him. Knew in his heart he and Misha were meant to be.

With the hand on Misha's waist he pushed his shirt off his head and threw it on the ground. Misha's body felt warm and solid, like home, in his hands after the weeks of separation. Jared leaned down to bite and suck at Misha's collarbone, the beautiful structure sticking out sharply against the smooth expanse of his neck. The other man's hand found it's way to Jared's hair, pulling slightly to guide him to the other side. Jared laughed breathlessly against his skin. 

"Stop teasing, I haven't jerked off in a month," Misha whined, loud and unabashed.

Jared paused in his ministrations to glance up at Misha. Not that Misha saw it, what with his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

"You didn't jerk off the entire time we were broken up?" Jared asked incredulously.

"I kept imagining it was you, then I couldn't stop crying enough to come, just touch me," Misha sighed out the last two words, body melting, losing the last remains of tension he harbored.

Jared pressed one last kiss to his collarbone and slid down the rest of the way down to where Misha's hipbones barely kept the waist of his skinny jeans up. He mouthed along the border before taking the button in his mouth and using his tongue to push the metal through the fabric and using his teeth to drag the zipper down. Misha moaned loudly, fingers clenching in Jared's hair. 

Jared wasted no time in ridding Misha of his pants, yanking the offending material down his legs and onto the floor, pulling off his boxers just as fast. Jared's own cock laid thick and flushed in his jeans, and Misha leaned up to right such a wrong. He made quick work of getting Jared naked, only laying back again when he had groped every inch of soft skin made available to him. 

Jared leaned down over Misha's cock, hovering inches away from the steely soft flesh of it. He blew warm air over the head gently, edging Misha on. 

"Damn it, Jared, please, god, _please_ just fucking touch me, do something, ngnnhh," Misha sobbed, pushing his hips up. 

Jared took his cock in one hand and pressed soft kisses to the base near the dark curls, his other hand rubbing soothing circles into Misha's hipbone. He tongued the slit, gathering precum on his tongue, which he smoothed down the sides. Misha moaned in appreciation, thrusting his hips as best he could up into the tight, wet heat of Jared's mouth. Jared took the length in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked in earnest. Misha's thighs were trembling, his hand's tightened to the point of pain in his hair. 

" _Stop_ ," Misha keened, chest already heaving. "Want it to last," he panted when Jared pulled off. 

"I don't have lube, or a condom," Jared told him, kissing his inner thigh.

Misha groaned, and Jared inched up to lay his head next to him. "I'm sorry," he breathed out and kissed Misha's nose. 

Misha gasped and grabbed Jared's arm. "I got it," He cheered, smiling wide enough that his teeth gleamed in the little light they had. "You can eat me out and stretch me a little! That should be enough that enough glides smoothly," He kissed Jared in victory, but Jared wasn't convinced. 

"Are you sure? I really don't want to hurt you, babe." 

Misha rolled on top of the larger boy and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I need you right now, Jay, please." His eyes were so large and pleading, tone low, that Jared couldn't say no. He kissed Misha back harshly and pushed him off. 

Misha looked at him seductively as he stretched out on his stomach, dipping his back and pushing his ass in the air obscenely. Jared groaned at the sight and moved behind him. He smacked the round globes, groping the heated flesh in his hands reverently. Misha ground his hips back into Jared, spurring Jared on to pull apart his cheeks and licking the furled, pink muscle gently. Misha gasped and rocked into Jared's face. Jared took it as a sign to continue and leaned back in, licking around the muscle before pointing his tongue and poking into the furl. He sealed his lips over his boyfriend's entrance and _sucked_. Misha moaned harder, muffled by the pillow, and his fingers circled the base of his balls, staving off orgasm. 

Jared wet the area around his entrance and thrust his tongue in deep, fucking him with sharp stabs and long, wet licks. He added a finger to the mix, inching it knuckle deep while Misha moaned and panted, chanting Jared's name over and over again. He nudged in a second finger and scissored them, strecthing Misha's rim impossibly wide. Misha cried out, "Another," and Jared pulled his tongue away, much to Misha's disappointment, to add his third finger along with spit. He spread the fingers out and crooked them, pushing hard into Misha's prostate. 

"'m good, _fucking shit_ Jared, need you in me _now_." Misha's hand sought Jared's hip to pull him close. 

Jared spit on his hand and spread it along his aching cock, nearly coming from the contact. He steadied Misha's hip with a hand before slowly pushing inside, overwhelmed by thick, enveloping heat surrounding his prick. Misha pulled away from him slightly, his back tensed up in pain. Jared smoothed his hand over the dip in his back as he tried to comfort the other man in any way, but he was lost to the pleasure of _finally_ being inside Misha. He had been teasing himself as much as Misha. 

Misha eased up. He allowed Jared to bottom out, and Jared molded his chest to Misha's back, as he shallowly pulled out and thrust back in. 

"Oh god," Jared whimpered brokenly, his voice raw and debauched. "Not gonna last," he breathed.

"Me neither, Jay, c'mon, fuck me," Misha urged, the hand that had been circling his balls coming to stroke his hard cock. Jared set a quick, hard pace, fucking into Misha's ass hard enough to inch him up to the headboard. Jared's cock was punching the air from Misha's chest, his body seizing from pleasure and lack of oxygenization. Jared felt when the older boy's ass clenched around him, thighs and back tensed, arm flying on his cock as Misha came over and over, long streaks of thick, white come painting the bedspread beneath them.

Jared didn't last long after that, shoving in one, two, three more times before he came hard, deep in Misha's ass. Instead of collapsing on top of Misha, he pulled out and fell to his side. He dragged Misha to him, thin sheen of sweat sticking their skin together as he brushed the sweaty hair from Misha's forehead. 

"Greatest graduation gift ever."

;;

After finding the light switch and turning on the light, Jared texted Chad that they had made up and wanted out, only to find that Jensen had removed the chair from the door almost immediately after he tried the handle. Jared wasn't even mad; they had forced the two to stop acting like children about a problem that was, in all honesty, easily solved. They reentered the party nearly an hour after they were kidnapped, and drank till the sun came up. 

Chad and Jensen had drunk sexual encounters (with each other), Alona from the coffee shop out drank all the men at the party and still managed to stumble home at five, with an escort, of course. Some of Jared's basketball friends joked with him after they saw him snuggle up to Misha, but nothing outright homophobic. Jared felt in his element, with his boyfriend and best friend by his side, and he fell asleep, drunk, surely, but also the happiest he had felt in a long ass time.


End file.
